


Flower-Loving Fiend

by VioletKitara_9X



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fetish, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plant Fetish, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKitara_9X/pseuds/VioletKitara_9X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls him a flower-loving fiend...but who is the real one that loves them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower-Loving Fiend

vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90 of Kitara Violet: Okay, here’s another oneshot! This thing just randomly popped up in my head today and I can’t believe I finished it in a few hours! I hold NO responsibility for any mind scarring.

The following WARNINGS are for your benefit to know what to expect: slight bondage, oral, anal, rimming, DP, triple penetration, OOC, PWP, fetish, plant play, and overall crackness.

If you can stomach this, then read on ahead and enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her first thought was that she looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland then her next thought was that her boyfriend better like this silly outfit on her, considering he got it. “Marluxia, you flower loving fiend. You’re lucky I love you,” she muttered to herself. With an irritated sigh, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. Her boyfriend was standing next to their bed in his usual attire, the Organization cloak, black pants, and black boots.

Marluxia looked her over and smirked. Yes, the outfit was reminiscent of Alice’s dress, but he thought this version looked sexier, a lot sexier. He added the stockings onto the outfit which made it seem more innocent though the blue high heel with the ribbon tied onto her legs made it seem not so innocent. “You look lovely.”

Naminé blushed, tugging at the dress. “I look like Alice,” she mumbled

He chuckled as he circled around her. “No you don’t,” he said, eyes looking at her legs and wondering which one had the garter on it. “You look sexier.” He leaned his head down next to her ear, whispering. “And I heard you call me a flower-loving fiend.”

Her eyes widened when he said that, feeling her face turn red. “Y-You did?”

He nodded as he stood back a little away from her. “Yes, I did,” he replied, waving his hand. Vines appeared out of nowhere and pulled her arms behind her, preventing her from moving. “So I think you need a little punishment for that comment.” He ignored her cute squeak as he walked over to her and bent her over at the waist as another two vines appeared pulled her legs apart then moved up to push the dress up. He grinned at the sight of her innocent blue cotton panties that matched the blue of her dress. His hand rubbed her bottom then moved lower in between her thighs, rubbing her pussy through the cotton material. “I do love these panties on you.”

Naminé gasped as he continued to rub her through her panties, trying her best not to get aroused lest she wanted to soil them with her juices. “M-Marluxia,” she said his name pleadingly. “Stop or I’ll…” She could already feel herself getting wet.

Marluxia smirked as he saw a stain appear then stopped rubbing her while two more vines appeared and pushed the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts. He watched as her breasts bounced from being freed from the fitted dress then saw the vines wrap themselves around the soft white mounds and started squeezing them while the tips played with her rosy pink nipples. “You may call me a flower-loving fiend, but you love it when my plants have their wicked ways with your body,” he stated as the vines continued to sexually assault her. “So what does that make you?” He grinned when he saw the wet stain on her panties get bigger until the whole middle part of them were soaked and revealing the outline of her clit and labia.

The blonde girl didn’t even bother to say anything, loving the way the vines played with her tits and nipples. The throbbing in between her thighs was becoming unbearable that she was about to start begging Marluxia to fuck her. Suddenly, she was up in the air with the vines holding her arms above her head now and the vines around her legs spreading them wide. It was then she noticed her panties were no longer on her, now on the floor soaked from her juices.

“Are you going to answer my question?” Marluxia asked as he waved his hand again. Two thin vines appeared, going up to in between her thighs, spreading her wet lips open while another thin vine appear and started tugging at her clit.

She gasped and threw her head back when the vine started playing with her clit. Normally, she would’ve blushed at Marluxia looking her while she was so exposed, but now she didn’t care. All she could focus on was the vine stimulating her most sensitive area. “I do-on't... don't kno-ow,” she finally replied to his question. She tried to move her hips to get more pleasure, but the vines holding her legs apart prevented her from doing so that she couldn’t help but whimper. “Marluxia, this feels so good!”

The pink-haired man smirked as he walked behind her to nip at her ear while flicking her nipples. “I think I have something for you that’s even better…,” he said quietly. A vine that was a lot thicker than the others, and thicker than any toys he’d used on her in the past, appeared from below her. It rubbed itself along her wet slit, lubing itself with her juices. Once it was done, the vine gently prodded at her pussy before thrusting itself her.

“Wha--? Ahh!!!,” Naminé screamed out in pleasure as her pussy was suddenly filled. Looking down, she saw a thick vine penetrating her, fucking her body the way she wanted it. She threw her head back in pleasure, arching her back as much as she could as her walls tightened around the invading plant. “Marluxia…” She felt the dress being pulled off of her and tossed on the floor, leaving only the garter on her left leg, the white stockings, and the heels on.

“I can't let dress that get ruined. Especially since I want to see you in it again,” Marluxia stated as he knelt down behind her while the vines holding her wet lips apart moved lower to spread her ass cheeks. “Get that vine good and wet.” He looked at the now exposed hole, watching the tips of the vines holding her cheeks apart prodding at it. It had been a while since he last played with this hole, but now was the perfect time for him to get reacquainted with it. He rimmed around her hole with his tongue for a few seconds then shoved his whole tongue inside while the vine in her cunt started thrusting faster.

She felt something nudging her lips after he ordered her, opening her eyes a little to see another vine. Not hesitating, she flicked her tongued against the tip, teasing it as if it were Marluxia’s cock before engulfing it. She could feel Marluxia’s tongue fucking her ass hole along with a finger while his other hand began to tug at her clit harshly. She sucked on the vine in her mouth with more vigor, taking it deeper into her throat, pulsing around the one fucking her vagina. Though she wouldn’t admit out loud, she loved how Marluxia and his plants had their wicked ways with her body. But she would love it more if Marluxia were the one pounding into her wet cunt.

Marluxia pulled away as he ordered the vine in her mouth to pull away as well. Seeing that her ass hole was sufficiently wet and stretched enough, he waved his hand again. The vine that had been in her mouth moved lower, aiming at it. “I hope you got it wet enough,” he said as the vine started nudging her ass hole before quickly shoving itself inside her. It gave her about a minute to adjust to its size before moving in rhythm with the vine fucking her vagina. He saw her struggling against the vines still holding her arms and legs apart, crying out in pleasure with each thrust.

“Ohhh. Marluxia, please...,” she begged. She didn’t even know what she was begging for at this point. She felt so full with the vines violating her pussy and ass hole, the two vines wrapped around her breasts and teasing her sensitive hardened nipples, and feeling rough hands now squeezing her swollen clit and spanking her ass. All she wanted now was for Marluxia to get inside her and make her cum. She needed to cum so badly. She could practically _hear_ how wet her vagina was from the squelching noises it was making from each thrust of the vine.

“Tell me, Naminé. How does it feel to have my plants fucking your dripping wet pussy and pretty little asshole?” Marluxia asked as he continued to play with her clit and spank her ass. He grinned when he heard her try to talk, but was too busy moaning in pleasure. “Be as detailed as possible and I might let you cum.”

As much as she wanted to focus on the pleasure, she wanted to cum more than anything. Trying her best to focus, she attempted to tell him. “I-I-I-It.... haahh... it feels.... like I'll.... feel them... for a week.” She had to stop to catch her breath as the vines started thrusting faster and harder, and going deeper inside her. “It feel…soooo…good in my dripping wet pussy and my AAH!!!- dirty little asshole! I can... feel them...sliding...in and out... but...they're....they're nothing...like yours....Master.” She knew if there was one way to get Marluxia inside her, it was definitely by calling him that. He could never resist her when she did. She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes shining with lust and opened half-lidded in pleasure as her mouth was open as she panted in pleasure. “Please…may I have your cock?”

And that was it, he reached over and kissed her deeply then pulled away. “Yes, you may,” he replied. The vines carried her to the bed and released her arms, legs, and breasts as he took off his clothes while the vines in her vagina and ass continued to fuck her. He hovered over her once he was naked, watching the vines violate her below. “Now, pull out a vine, tell me which hole you want me to fuck, and be very descriptive of that hole,” he ordered, nipping at her lower lip. “I love it when you talk dirty about your body.” It was true, she always sounded so innocent and that’s probably what drew to her in the first place.

The blonde girl stretched her arms and legs to get any kinks out then reached down in between her now wet thighs, wrapping her hand around the one in her cunt as it continued to pound into her. “My dirty dripping pussy, please. It’s for you to pound into submission. I want you to fill me with your cum until I can’t walk. I'm....I'm aching for you there....Master.” She couldn’t help but blush as she said this. But she desperately needed him inside her.

Marluxia lied to the side of her and continued to watch the vines pound her pussy and ass as they went deeper and faster then looked up at her. “You need to pull the vine out, Naminé,” he said, moving his hand up her wet thigh to rub her clit teasingly slow. “Unless you wish for me to fuck while it’s still inside you.”

Her breath hitched at the thought of being double penetrated in her vagina. The warm coiled feeling in her stomach felt like it was tightening and she felt even closer to orgasm. She nodded her head at his statement. “Close…Please…may I cum?”

He didn’t bother to answer and positioned himself in between her legs, the head of his cock already pressed against her vine-filled pussy. “You will not cum until I say so.” He brutally thrust into her, watching her arch her back as she screamed loudly. He gave her little time to adjust, unable to resist pounding into her hard and fast like an animal. Her normal tightness felt even tighter with the vine inside. Her juices made it easier, but she was still very tight. He held her legs apart as he and the vine continued to fuck her pussy like she wanted. She’d grabbed onto his shoulders in a tight grip that he knew he would have scratches there later. Her full white breasts were bouncing wildly with each thrust. Removing her hands from his shoulders, he moved them to the white mounds. “Play with these,” he ordered.

It felt so good to be filled the way she was. Her pussy was stretched to its max and was right on the edge of orgasm. She began playing with her tits when he ordered her to, squeezing them and bouncing them in her hands, even bringing them up so she lick and suck on her own nipples. All she needed now was for her clit to be rubbed then she would cum.

As if hearing her wish, Marluxia brought his hand down and began rubbing her clit fast and rough with his fingers, thrusting even harder into her along with the vines. “Cum, Naminé. Cover my cock in your sweet juices.”

She screamed long and loud as her back arched, tightening around him as she came. “Maaaarrrlluuuuxxxxiiiiiaaaaa!!!!!” Her pussy gushed and squirted juices out like a dam, showering his cock and the vine. Her juices dripped down to the vine in her ass, coating whatever wasn’t inside her ass with it.

Marluxia could only thrust into her a few more times before he came inside her, shooting all of his cum inside her. “Naminé!” he yelled as he came. He didn’t even know how long he stayed inside her. All he knew was that her lower stomach had become slightly swollen and that their combined orgasms were now overflowing out of her vagina. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out of her and lied down next to her. The vine in her pussy also pulled out, showing that it was covered in both of their cum. It moved to her lips, nudging them gently. “Taste us, my love” He reached down in between her legs, pulling the vine in her out teasingly slow.

Naminé opened her mouth and began sucking off the vine vigorously, tasting both herself and Marluxia on it. She could feel her boyfriend pulling the other vine out slowly, whining when she felt it was out. Despite being tired, her body felt strangely empty now. She felt the vine brush against her sensitive slit then grabbed it and brought it near her mouth. Seeing it was coated in their cum as well, she began sucking it off as well. Once both vines were clean, Marluxia waved his hand and they went away. She nuzzled his chest, humming in pure bliss. “That was fun…,” she said.

“Yes, it was,” he agreed, moving his hand down to her drenched slit. “And we’re doing it again when we wake up.”

She smiled mischievously sweet at him, nipping at his chin. “Later,” she said, trying to remove his hand. “I think you overfilled me.”

He grinned at her, giving her wet lips a light smack. “If I’m not mistaken, you begged for me to fill you until you can’t walk.”

“I know,” she admitted, making herself comfortable to sleep. “But I do feel a little empty without you or those vines inside me…” She felt her eyes already closing, feeling the fatigue taking over.

“Don’t worry…you’ll feel them again…a lot sooner than you think…,” Marluxia promised.

As she began to fall asleep, she felt something thick sliding into her holes. She smiled as sleep took over.

Oh yes, they would definitely have more fun later...


End file.
